Sacred Rangers Beast Unleashed
by UltraForce
Summary: The First of the Sacred Rangers saga Six Beast hunters awaken into Modern day with one goal in mind to destroy the Sacred beasts Its up to seven teenagers to control their power and defeat the Hunters
1. A Lucky Encounter

Sacred Rangers | Beast Unleashed | Episode One | A Lucky Encounter

_It was a quiet day in Shenfield, no birds where in the sky the sun was shining with a slight breeze coming from the east. Until disaster struck._

A big black battleship towered over the clouds. This ship was giganitic and had sleek silver cannons comming out of its side. Titanus a member of the Six was dancing with delight on the deck. " Ah tis good to be back isnt it Snakeye" Snakeye a sorceres who had a human upper body with a serpent like tail underneath.

"I suppose so Titanus" she said Glumly. She then put her hands on her chin and looked over the railing. " Ah whats up with you now" Titanus asked.

"Oh its just I have nothing to be excited about the beasts have probably got powers beyond mine and I am the first of us to try and capture them" She replied. Titanus looked horified at his only friend patting her on the head to try and make her feel better. He said that she dosent need to worry. 

_Snakeye stared at him astoundand as he was messing with bottles that where in the alchemists room. "What are you doing" Snakeye asked in astoundment._

_He didnt answer. He stood on the railing and looked down without a second breath he jumped tossing the bottles while he was falling._

_Robert looked down the hill in astoundment. " Max what the hell is this"._

_"Happy birthday" Max and the others called. Robert chuckled and walked down the hill arms folded. " Well this is a suprise although I dont know how Jack could hide it for so long" he joked._

_Everybody laughed except Jack who stood there and blushed. Normaly it was Jack who made jokes about himself so that caught him offgauard._

_" So we havent got you any presents but we got you 250 dollars so you could buy something yourself" Leah told him kindly. They went in for a hug causing the rest of the group to dismerge even Elise who is normaly a sap for moments like these. _

_The five stayed in that patch of wood for a while laughing and chucking cake at Jack. Until like many other moments in history disaster struck. _

_A group of 30 humanoids made of sludge advanced towards them. Elise screamd in terror and held onto Jack. Jack trying to be a hero told her it would be okay and chucked a stick at one of them. _

_"Nice job Dobin hood" Max cried. The group tried to figure out what to do. "Okay Elise is to petrified to do anything" Leah said while right on Cue she shivered in fright. Robert took the leader and role and gave commands " Whatever the fuck these things are they arent ruining my birthday" the group smirked " okay Leah you go for the right Max you got to the left Jack you stay here and take out any that get past us" they all nodded (Robert kissing Leah before they went) and headed off._

_Leah charged with a fist going right through them. It grabbed her arm and mutated around it causing her to sink to the ground. In defense she lifted her arm up wacking the sludges as they got closer. Then Robert kicked one in the stomach and got stuck it grabbed his leg and spun him around before throwing him towards Leah causing them both to fall. Max was trying his best but soon he was on the ground._

_It was all up to Jack to take them on with a quick look at Elise who for the first time looked at him as a hero. So he turned forward and prepared himself. Until time itself froze._

_However the five got up and could move looking at the scene frozen around them. A lady dressed in white floated towards them. _

_"Wah wah wah" Max confidently stated. She laughed and patted him on the head. " Good job bambi" Jack muttered Robert hitting him in a sign to shut up._

_" I see that you are the five" they all looked confused. " Well I cant stay here for long but I must give you these" she held up five giant metal bracelets with three buttons and a screens on them with her mind. _

_They all stood up and nervously and picked them up each attaching to their arm. The women smiled and said "dont let me down Sacred Rangers"._

_"Sacred rangers what" Leah asked._

_" Well she gave us these things lets use them" Robert said before a phrase appeared on his Beast Morpher._

_He stood forward and pressed the first button on his morpher " SACRED BEAST RANGER UNLEASHED" he held his arm out and his body transformed._

_His body was covered in a red armor with an Phoenix face on his stomach. " Sacred Beast Phoenix ranger"._

_"Dont know where that came from" Robert said looking at him self before charging with firey fists._


	2. Beasts Unite

**Episode Two - Beasts Unite**

_They all stood there in shock. In a matter of seconds they had been on the floor and know they have these strange morphers. Strangely it was Elise who said something " Hey we cant let Robert get all of the fun" the rest smiled at her and they stood in a line arms pressed against their stomach._

_" God I hope the spandex isnt tight" Jack moaned. They all stared at him. " What I cant be the only one thinking that" they all stared at him again". _

_Meanwhile Robert hit a sludge right in the face burning it and leaving a melty puddle on the floor. He jumped and kicked two Sludges at once before sliding over in one of the puddles._

_"Looks like he needs help lets morph" Max comanded. Elise looked at him flabbergasted. She hit Jack who felt bad about it._

_" Sacred Beast RANGER UNLEASHED" They cried._

_Max became encased in a yellow light when a lion helmet floated onto his head. He was covered in Yellow armor and had a small layer of mane on his helmet. Jack was covered in Green armor and had a bull helmet with an axe at his side. Elise was covered in Pink armor with a Eagle helmet and Leah was encased in blue armor with a Dolphin helmet._

_" Sacred Beast Lion ranger" Max cried_

_" Sacred Beast Bull Ranger" Jack yelled_

_"Sacred beast Eagle ranger" Elise yelled"_

_"Screw it chaaaarge" Leah commanded charging in with a water blaster._

_She blasted two sludges allowing Robert to get up. Elise and Max went for the same idea firing lightning and wind blowing the sludges away and electrocuting them._

_Jack tried his hand at martial arts. The suit giving him extra strengh and energy. He spin kicked a few sludges towards Max and Elise and uppercutting the last five._

_The group stood there grining at the purple gooey mess. "So uh you all okay" Leah asked?  
They all nodded and unmorphed. "So I guess where Sacred rangers now whatever they are" Jack asked._

_" Yes" Robert answered. _

_Suddenly a silver figure walked out of the bushes. It was Titanus the Demon hunter who has rock hard skin that was incredibly difficult to damage. " Ahh I see" " It seems that they have chosen humans this time" he smirked. " This will be easy" he stated leaping and punching Robert in the face._

_"ROBERT" Everybody cried._

_" I-iim fine" he muttered weakly his nose bleeding and marks everywhere. He stood up and pulled a fighting stance the rest followed. _

_" Heh that was to easy go on use your powers see if you can put up a fight" Titanus sneered._

_They all pressed the first button. Morphing into their forms._

_They all went for a jump kick Robert and Leah hitting him but he grabbed Max and Elise and slammed them together before throwing them at Jack. _

_Robert and Leah went for their blasters firing water and fire, It seemed to hold him back a bit but he carried on walking towards them. _

_"SACRED SWORD ACTIVATE" Robert pulled out a massive flaming sword from no where. He looked suprised at hit but jumped and slash his neck decapitating him. The rest stood up and blasted/hit his body._

_"Dah I pushed my luck lets see if they can beat this" Titanus growled._

_" I SUMMON THE GREAT LIKANTUR THE KING SLUDGE" his body disapreard but in his place a sludge was there but he was gold and his body grew grew and grew until he was huge._

_"Uh anybody have a extra water blaster" Leah asked._

_"Wait dont we have access to these Sacred beast things" Max asked._

_"Huh good idea Max but how do we access them" Robert asked. But to their suprise the morphers popped up on their wrists with the symbol of their Animal on the second button._

_They quickly pressed the button and they floated in the air and found themselves sitting in cockpits in robotic versions of their animals The Beast Zords._

_"Now lets see if we can combine them they are robots" Elise pointed out. They all pressed a button named "Mega Form"._

_The bull extened itself turning into a humanoid. The eagle and Dolphin turned into blasters for the hands. The lion turned into a head while the Phoenix was wings and attachments for the head. The Beast Megazord was formed._

_"Sweet where in a giant mech" Exclaimed Max._

_They where all in the same cockpit now. Robert was at the front piloting it. Max and Jack where next to him and Leah and Elise where on the last row. They all had massive smiles behind the visors._

_King Lik charged firing sludge bombs at it. Leahs water canon blast hit it and it evaporated it. The kings fist smacked into the Megazords stomach and knocked it into a tree. "Hey Elise pick up the tree and smack him with it" Jack said. Elise used her Blasters controler and picked up the suprisingly light tree. _

_They Powerfully threw it at the King and it burst through his stomach and landed on the other side. They leaped through the hole and grabbed the tree again and with all of the machines might it smacked the tree into the Kings head making it fall off. _

_"Nice now" Leah said. "WATER HURRICANE COMBO" Her and Elise shouted in unison._

_A massive storm blew out and it was accompiniied by a water blast. It smack the blob and destroyed it._

_"Yeeeeah" they all cried._

_They unmorphed and jumped out of the Megazord as it disapeared. They all stared at each other and burst out laughing. Somehow they all knew this wouldnt be the last time they did this_


	3. Graduation day

**A Disgraced Demon**

_Robert woke up in a shock. "Whats up" Leah asked. He shook his head " its nothing just that giant sludge thing its bothering me". She put her hand on his arm " Yknow its fine to be scared I dont think your anyless of a man because of it" she replied trying to cheer him up._

_" Thanks" he felt his morpher. She went back to sleep. Robert checked the alarm clock it was 05:30. He yawned and layed down hands on the back of his head. He thought about the past week first his Mom died then his Dad went insane so he moved out and then him and Leah moved into a terrible apartment a crazy week for somebody whos only 16 years old. Slowly his eyes closed and he fell asleep._

_**SMASH**_

_"D-dddid you hear that" Leah asked him. " Yup" he muttered half asleep. They both sat up. The noise got louder he could here smashing and a slurping sound of goo? "Shit you dont think its" He asked. "Whatever it is im going" Leah said and he took her hand. They walked out the door. _

_"Haha I knew Trackorde was right" a loud voice exclaimed as they walked into the living room. It was Titanus in full evil glory with is head attached to his stomach. He pointed at Leah and the slimes charged._

"SACRED BEAST RANGER UNLEASHED" They shouted wondering whether the neighbours could hear them. The red and blue lights covered them and they turned into the Phoenix and Dolphin rangers. 

_They both ran and blasted sludges at the same time leaving melty and wet messes on the floor " see thats why I said we should have gotten that vacum" Leah said. " This is not the time to talk about that" he exclaimed back. _

_Titanus stood at the end with his arms folded he studied them both like they where interesting rugs he could buy at a shop._

_Robert went in with a full blazing punch to the head/stomach. It cracked his head a bit and he kicked the chin leaving a burnt charred mark. He grabbed Roberts neck and chocked him. But Leah grabbed a vase and smacked it into Titanus neck. She grabbed his arm and started kneeing he threw the both of them across the room. The Hunter himself was weakened but a punch could kill both of them. Time seemed to go in slow motion as he charged jumping foot about to hit them. _

_But suddenly Robert grabbed leah and rolled under him tired and frustrated he screamed turning his anger into a massive flaming blade and chopped Titanus in half. "Ugh Im not dead yet Rrrrrangersss" before a massive dark portal sucked him in._

_They both collapsed in their now ruined living room. Leah in slashed pyjamas and Robert in soaking wet boxers. "Call Max and Jack" Robert exclaimed, "but its there last week at school they graduate tommorow" he didnt care they needed all of them._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000_

_" So you wake up in the morning and Titanus is there you morph almost get killed summon a flame blade and break him in half" Jack asked? _

_They both nodded Max and Elise looked at them wondering whether anything like that would happen to them. "Okay guys its great to hear that but Me and Max have a graduation to go to" Jack said. Robert nodded and patted him on the back as they left._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000_

_" Quincy Jones" their principal cried out. An excited mother said "Woooo". Max and Jack where sitting their pondering what Robert said. But they where trying to ignore it so they could enjoy themselves. " Jack Jilkson" the principal cried out Jacks strange part polish name._

_He walked over and stood happily. Half an hour passed and people where walking talking and enjoying themselves this was the end of school. They where all adults now. But a door smashed opened a familier body appeared. Titanus was there again. But now he was two people each half was half Sludge and each had two doors broken. _

_"Shit" Max exclaimed. He looked at Jack and they knew what to do everybody was screaming and running. They both hid behind curtains and pulled out their morphers. "Sacred beast ranger unleashed" they cried and morphed. _

_Both Titanus halfs picked up floor boards and threw it at them. Max blasted it with thunder. Jack ran and held his axe up he could feel the power of the earth the power of nature surrounding him and he glowed green and smashed his axe against the floor creating a massive earthquake making people fall over and cracking the titanus. His body almost broken. Max summoned his Morpher and pressed a button named "DISTRESS"._

_Titanus was angry he hated the rangers he hated Snakeye and he hated himself. So he was going to get rid of all of them. He had a switch with him that said galaxy blast. Max could see that and smacked it out of his hand. Jack ran and picked up the switch. Both halves ran towards him and flung themselves at him. A axe spin wacked both of them and knocked their arms off. Suddenly they heard three people busting in._

_Elise Robert and Leah stood there fully morphed and equiped with Flame sword and blasters. But with a quick punch to Jacks faced demorphing him under a table to he could hide himself. He grabbed the Galaxy Blast switch and switched it they could see a massive blue explosion coming towards them. "SHIT" They all exclaimed._

_All the civilians ran and Titanus stood there and embraced death. The explosion got closer and Elise thought of an idea. " Okay guys all of you get Jack out of here I will deal with this" they objected but left quicklly. But Max stayed(which she didnt object to)._

_She got the switch and threw it at him but Titanus ignored it she ran and threw him at the GB. It swallowed him Max and her whole but it hit the switch and destroyed it indeed destroying itself. Max and Elise where left alive and the impact made them and the graduation goers forget about what happened. _

_But on the ship of evil Snakeye was getting weaker thanks to the blast. However once it was destroyed she grabbed a potion and swigged it back growing to an amazing size she jumped down to the park next to the school. The civialians where scared again but the rangers stood up and Jack hid and remorphed. They summoned their zords._

_And then made the megazord._

_It stood there proud aming the wind blaster and her with Robert taking over leahs spot with a flame blade. _

_She stood there slithering and wrapped herself arround the zord graging it down with her. The flame sword was pushed into her chest and then she put her claws into the Megazord ripping its chest. _

_"Shit body functions lowering" Max exclaimed. " Now flame sword finisher" Robert cried as the blade turned golden and the fire grew into a spiral and it got pushed down and smashed into the face of SE. _

_She writhed in pain but the ship of evil went over and warped her body up. _

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000_

_They where all sitting at the park. "I cant belive the police just ignored it" Elise cried. "Ah its not there problem its the rangers" Leah answered. " And thats not right" Jack cried out. But they all knew that it was their job now. And this was the new status quo _


	4. A Day In The Life Of The Rangers

**A Day In The Life Of The Rangers**

_It had been three days since the rangers had stopped the school from being destroyed and since then no monsters have attacked. The rangers think that maybe they have gone and dont want to destroy anything anymore but realy theres another reason._

_"Hahahah Scorpio your plans brilliant" cried Trecanon one of the demon hunters. Trecanon was a giant frog humanoid with glowing war patterns on him._

"Ah yes thank you" said Scorpio quitely. His plan was about to begin.

_He would supercharge 250 SludgeStingers and make them each attack the rangers seperately meaning that they wouldnt be able to group up. And at the same time go down and destroy their town while their busy. It was perfect._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_"Okay bye see you" Leah cried waving at Robert. Robert was on his way to a local restaurant that where hiring. He needed money and he wouldnt give up intil he did. _

_He walked calmly and none of the consequences of what would happen if he didnt get the job. But that didnt cross his mind he was just consentrating on getting that job._

_But when he got to a shortcut near the chemical lab he could here slirps and wings fluttering as well. He knew what this ment. _

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000_

_Max was having a nice day he woke up on a park bench. He pulled his head up and shook it a bit. "Bloody hell Mountain dew in MY ear stupid drunk adults" he said that with a bit of resentment as his Dad was an alcoholic. He got a bit angry with that as people called his family the stupid drunken Crumpet eaters, yknow you would get sort of thing from saved by the bell not 12th grade kids._

_"Ah crap" he heard as he stepped down. It was Elise looking pretty fine even if she was on the floor covered in cheeto wrappers and bullmers cans._

_He pulled her up and sat her next to him. "Wah wah what" she asked. He chuckled she smirked he laughed she laughed they where both in hysterics._

_"So that happened huh" she asked. He nodded it wasnt often that she actualy had conversations with him. She normaly treated him like he was dirt on his shoe but when they talked she actualy seemed to like him._

_They both stood up cleaned off and headed for Elises place. They chatted while walking_

_"So this whole rangers thing strange isnt it"_

_"Definately"_

_"Think that we will be attacked again"_

_"Hah can you say Sludge"_

_Eventualy they got to elises house. Its been hers for the past month since her Mum and Dad moved to new york while her and her sister stayed here. Her sister normaly stayed with her boyfriend so she was barely there._

_Elise hopped in the shower and got clean. I_

_It had been a fun night. the memories seemed to float back into her._

_-Her and Max where walking around Max messing around and running down slides. But they heard a few chants and drunken mumbles a massive horde of drunkards came. They pounced towards her (well pounced like a hippo) and started hitting her and saying "Ah you look nice kidding" that didnt help her self esteem and then out of nowhere Max climbed up on the monkey bars and started kicking them in the they went away but must of came back when they passed out on the bench-_

_She could hear a door opening and closing and Max walked in to the shower with her. "BLOODY HELL MAX WHAT THE HELL". Max turned red but had a response. "Hey If I walked home now and tried to use the shower my sister would be in it apllying the fiftyth layer of shampoo to her face" she laughed and let him in. His massive shaggy blonde hair got soaked and went down but he managed to get it into a fuzzy afro sort of way still retaining that shaggyness though._

_She and Max got out she covered herself in towels and bath robes while max got a towel and just covered the well coverable parts. They stood outside the door again and started to walk._

_"Where should we go"_

_"Eh why not the beach heard its empty this time of day"_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000_

Jack was sitting at the beach, the waves where nice and the sun hit him light a spotlight warming him from head to toe.

He stood up getting sand in his shoe "Christ thats why I dont take them off for gods sakes" he was like that a lot he would get attached to things to easily or feel sick by the littlist things.

It didnt help in the longrun of him trying to fit in with more manlier people.

But he enjoyed the friends he had. The five of them fitted well together and if they could stand him then he liked them.

He pressed his button and did his morphing call before being engrossed in the bright green light and turned into the green ranger. The beach was empty and he walked. This whole sacred rangers thing made him realy unsure and confused and well scared.

In five months he is going to university to study game design and media. But there might be more like Titanus and the serpent lady who appeared quite spasticly.

However he wanted to try something that he did before.

His axe was held up high his body concentrating on nature on the earth on his powers.

The energy went through him and he posed before striking a broken childrens boat that made a massive impact. He held it up again gaining more energy forcing a massive flower to come out of the ground.

Jack calmed his powers down and tried training. He kicked poles and smashed rocks. Hitting and kicking furiously.

While walking back up he noticed two voices very similiair to two je knew. When he walked a bit further and hid stealthily behind another broken rowing boat. He could see Max and ELISE! Sitting together arms round eachother and smiling, it was a shock Elise always said she never found him or Max attractive at least.. thats what she said.

But next to them where sludges but part insect with massive stingers and wings hovering near them

00000000000000000000000000000000

Robert becamse encased in a red light and jumped punching the Sludgestinger with a flaming fist destroying it he hacked and slashed a few with his feet and grabbed him and held him upside down.

"Dah" he cried before being stung in the area well yknow you dont want to be stung.

He cried out and encapsulated his fury into a flaming sword and jumped slashing the beasts to peaces.

"BLUE DOLPHIN RANGER" He heard as he saw Leah with ropes flying with some SludgeStingers. He laughed out loud and kicked a few SS.

They both got their blasters out and covered each area destroying them until there where a bare minimum left.

"BEAST MEGA PUNCH" Leah cried her fist becoming encased in water and jumped her fist breaking the little insects.

They unmorphed and hugged each other. "Damn girl that was cool" he exclaimed. " Thanks" she thanked blushing.

" Hey if you got hit by fifty and I did what if" Leah said. Before telling him that he had to go to his interview and she would handle it from here.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack ran and jumped slashing the closest ones. "AHHHHHHH" Elise screamed. They both crawled away and Jack stood in front of them.

"Jack" Max said his best friend just saved him he was gonna get a big debt from this.  
"Nice boy" Elise cried with a big smile. Now Max got angry it would be like Elise to go from him to Jack in a minute. "What" she asked but he rocked and his head and they morphed.

Jack hit them with super strong forest slashes while comanding a root to grab some for him.

Max held his hands up thor style and blew them away.

While Elise punched them and shot them.

Jack grabbed the smaller Maxs arms and spun him like a yoyo.

Slowly Jacks lot joined up these are about 90ish SludgeStingers ready to take them out.

"TIDAL WAVE TERROR" Leah cried creating a massive wave that took over the beach and drowned the little insects.

But it wasnt for long as the remnents of the sludge where joining while a massive insect fell down and joined with it. The massive bee/wasp/hornet/mantis chimera.

"Actualy ladies stand back Me and Jack can handle this" Max exclaimed.

"We can" Jack asked warily.

They summoned the Zords the bull created the humanoid while the Lion created a sword shield and armor for it.

"Bromance megazord activate" they cried.

The ladies burst out into laughter. "Hahaha more like the guy love megazord " they cried.

Max and Jack stood side by side in the cockpit. They logged in. Max drew a massive golden blade while Jack ran.

The giant megazord jumped and got a blade full of sludge.

"ELECTRO BALL"  
"EARTH SHATTER"

An electric ball smashed into the insect bringing it down while the Earth destroyed it entirely.

They jumped out of the Megazord just in time for Robert to be back.

" Hey guys I got the job" he exclaimed.

* * *

**Next Time On SR - BE | Whilst they deal with the attack to their town what will Robert do to save earth and still earn money and will he go as far as revealing his indentitiy**


	5. Money Money Money

**Money Money Money**

_"Great" they cried happy for Roberts new job. "Where is it" Jack asked hands behind his head. " Oh just that old cake shop on Newson Street" Robert replied happily._

_A massive bang went off in the distance, they looked quickly and could see something attacking the town. Something similair._

_"It looks like Titanus " Max pointed out. " It can be he was caught inside a giant explosion" Leah answered. Max and Elise looked confused they couldnt remember that. " Yes but he survived decapitation being chopped in half in a fiery mess hes like Deadpool" Robert said confidently._

_Elise told them shut up and they ran off towards the mess. It had been minutes since they had taken out A giant Bee monster made out of Dead sludge insects. Yeah there lives as Rangers where pretty strange but Elise didnt mind it was miles better than her boring life at home. She normaly didnt do much apart from going to the Cinema and she sometimes went to kickboxing with her cousins but other than that she got pretty bored. _

_When she talked to Max about it he agreed with her._

_"Crap traffic" Leah cursed. " Okay I have an idea" Jack said everybody groaned but they agreed and hid in a small space between two houses._

_"SACRED BEAST RANGER UNLEASHED" They cried out morphing. They reapeared and ran. " Operation Jack begin" Max and Robert laughed._

_They jumped onto a yellow Ford and grabbed onto Elise. " Flight mode" she cried growing a cape. She jumped and glided across the road onto a Fiesta. The light went to green and they sped up._

_They where close and had to get off. " Flight mode" her cape grew again and they got over to the town._

_"WHERE ALIVE" Leah shouted out voice wavering._

_" Ah hello Ladies gentlemen and " he looked at Jack "others I am who you would call C5 a Demonhunter but Im different than my brethren like Titanus and Snakeye you have killed one of them but that was just a test I am THE EXAM but I have a special skill" He summoned a humanoid rat/monkey Monster out of clay. It came to life growing dark blue fur._

_" Lets see how you handle this little baby" his body disapeared into a dark circle that went up into the ship._

_" Okay we killed one of them I bet we can get this one as well" they summoned their weapons._

_" Hah Flame blade Volcano mode" Roberts sword turned into lava spining around the already flaming blade._

_" Ready Spark cannnon" Max dropped his blaster and it grew into a massive cannon which had a drivers seat in which Max got in._

_" FOREST GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY" Jack shined green and gained the powers of the Woods._

_" Aqua gliders" Leah grew two wings which where made out of water._

_" Hurricane Blaster" Elise blasters turned into a mega blaster._

_They posed and ran towards the beast. It was twice their size and a rats body with a terrifying Monkey face and massive legs._

_It lunged towards them but Max shot a cannon at it spinning it around. Roots grew around its legs and held it down. Leah flew at an extreme speed causing it go in a daze._

_It roared angrily and stood up jumping and squashing Elise causing her to demorph._

_Jack and Leah got in front of it and jumped its claws scratched them throwing them back demorphing them._

_But Robert pushed Max and ran jumping smacking it in the face. He did a cartwheel to its side and sliced its tail and jumped onto it climbing up to the top of its head._

_It squeled in pain and slammed into Robert knocking him into a bin._

_Max wheeled his cannon towards the beast and aimed shooting a powerful blast at it but it seemed to escape going of site at superspeed._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Everybody was at the park except from Robert. He had a day shift. _

_" Damn that thing was powerful" Jack pointed out_

_"Hey at least you all got to hit him I got none" Elise said angrily._

_"Oh it dosent matter as long as we are safe" Leah said kindly._

_" And plus Max and Robert got cool weapons and we get squat" _

_" I KNOW" Elise shouted_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Robert wasnt enjoying his job. He had annoying customers and he worked with people who enjoyed the job I mean come on you cant just enjoy this type of work. But he was doing it for a reason._

_For Leah._

_He remebered how he met Leah like it was yesterday._

_He had insulted her and she got upset. His old friends started telling their girlfriends and they started bullying her but Robert decided to be the nice guy and end it. They started talking and since nineth grade they where in a relationship it didnt seem that long but it affected him._

_He checked the clock and it was two hours until his shift was over. His boss came in to work at the till with him as know one else was able. She walked over to him and put her hand on his arm._

_"Ohhh thats pretttty awesome that youve got muscles that big" she said leaning over and rubbing his arm. Oh fuck he though to himself he wasnt attracted to her but he was a big beliver in the man code but he didnt want to belive in hit he was frozen with fear screw Titanus she was the most dangerous __bitch __beast in the universe._

_" And yknow I could just give you fifteen minutes off and we could yknow" she muttered putting her cheeck on his elbow. Okay this chick was freaky he thought he pulled her away and shouted at her._

_" Hey for god sake is this how you treated tim when he started working here I am in a bloody relationship and thats the only reason why Im here so stop being a bloody slut and leave me alone" he turned his heard and he could see Leah with a look of shock and a tear in her eye "wait" he cried and she ran. He stood there pushed his boss she looked at him evily and started laughing but then threw herself on the floor and screamed " Robert stabbed me"._

_Jon and Rodrigo muslier manlier bakers walked and looked at him and her " You cant find good work these daaaaaaays " He shouted as a battle cry lunging at Robert._

_He dodged it and the other one tried punching him Robert jumped intercepting it and catching it with his foot then spinning his body round and using him as a shield for Jons hits._

_"Hahahah sorry I was joking to see how loyal you where" she giggled and walked off._

_"Sorry man" they said "Its fine shes a bitch anyway. "True that im only here because of contract" they admitted as they walked back to the kitchen._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Leah met up with Elise but the other two where there trying some pretty crap swing acrobatics._

_"Its just I feel like im holding him back I feel like im not good enough" she moaned feeling upset. Elise patted her on the back before they heard a noise a familiar one. A chewing noise mixed with an Oa a._

_The swings got thrown backwards as the Mot jumped towards them. They jumped apart from Leah who got caught and started getting used as a nunchuk spinning her and wacking her against things. They all morphed but Leah screamed that she could handle it. They all got inside Maxs cannon just in case._

_Leah talked as best as she could " Rangers unleashed" her body become covered in a Blue light a spiritual Dolphin joining onto her helmet._

_"Water cannon increase freeze mode activate" she pulled out her cannons and it started glowing dark blue and she pointed it against its arm and blasted it off. They all stood together and put their blasters/Axe inside Maxs canons battery cage and it grew in power starting to glow all their colors._

_But it swiftly moved up to the cannon and flipped it over and tipped them all out smashing them against slides._

_Max pressed his distress button._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Robert was leaving work and suddenly his morpher bleeped. He took it out and looked at it and he saw what was going on. He hid morph and ran._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_The Mat started biting Elise and initiated Flight mode she glided away and round house kicked its nose making it go back a bit. The energy took it out of her and she collapsed with the rest of them. _

_But a flaming fist popped up and smacked it in the face causing it to burn. _

_"Lava sword " he incanted and his Lava blade popped up._

_He speedily avoided the claws about to hit him and he chopped off his arm. He then ran and prepped them up and flipped the cannon back over and put his blaster in. They all smiled at him and jumped in the cannon._

_" Sacred beast Magi cannon Mega mode" Max said the canon filling up with power._

_It grew in power and it shot the beast its body anihalated and left as a small pile of dust._

_"We alright " Robert asked nervously and they all smiled and high fived him._

_"Yeah we aight Superman" Jack said_

_"Jack I know your trying to be funny but dont" Max said._


	6. Battle Royale

**Battle Royale**

It was a quiet morning and the five where having breakfast at a cafe.

They where all enjoying coffee and a sandwich apart from Jack who went for the full english .

" I dont know how you arent fat from all of the crap you eat" Elise pointed out as he ordered.

But he laughed it off and said that was how he rolled.

They sat there quietly until Maxs jaw dropped and so did his Coffee.

"What happened" Robert cried urgently.

Max was cleaning himself with his napkin and passed a newspaper to them.

" Holy crap its Snakeye" Leah exclaimed.

On the front page was a report of a monster attack which they hadnt noticed. SnakeEye had appeared in a building site that was next to a school and she had destroyed it and killed millions of children.

But there was something worse something looming on the page.

Underneath the picture was a quote or challenge left by the Demon it read " If I do not fight the Red Ranger by ten O clock on the 28th of August I will strike again" it was Nine O clock on the twenty eighth and Robert had twenty minutes to fight her.

"Shit" they all mumbled.

Robert stood nodded and grabbed his jacket puling his hood up held his morpher to his side.

They all stared at the swinging door. Leah wasnt sure what to think Jack looked apaled and Elise messed about on her phone.

"Come on guys Robert can do it she cant be as bad as Snakeye all he has to do is just kill her no being merged with a sludge he can kick her ass and be back by Lunch" Max told them triumphently.

They all smiled at him but they knew she would be much tougher.

Robert stood at the wreckage of the school. He managed to get past the blockages even though they where difficult.

He held his morpher and put some dubstep on his eyephone " this is going to be a long fight" he said before holding putting his morpher on.

His hand moved to his chest before he pressed the first button and he stretched it out before chanting.

" Sacred beast" his voice wavered.

"RANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER" his confidence grew before he moved his hand up into the air and clenched his fist and pointed one of his fingers up.

"UNLEASHED" He moved his hand down and he seemed to be moved into a different dimension.

A red armor stood oposite him and held his hand out Robert held his hand out as well and they high fived.

The armor began to consume him and he was now the red ranger.

But a spiritual Phoenix flew up to him and covered his face giving him a Pheonix mask.

Snakeye jumped down from the ship and slithered off of the roof.

They both stared at eachover and charged.

Snakeye tried to scratch him but he ducked down and avoided it and jumped up fired a giant firey fist at her.

She burst into flames and grabbed him she started strangling him and then threw him onto the floor.

"Lava blade" he cried as a flaming blade covered in A Lava vortex.

He stabbed at her and she grabbed it and flipped him over. He sliced at her and she fell onto the floor.

He spinned to her side and stuck his sword into her side.

She fell to the floor in pain and she pulled out a bomb and threw it it blew up and they both got flung to the side of the ground.

"Ah I see that you are having some fun here but I must go now oh but heres my friend Bombabom and on another note tell your friend that I have his little brother" he groaned and fell in pain.

The bomb monster stood and crossed its arm as SnakeEye crawled away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the cafe they where talking and Jack and Max where trying to make Jokes.

C5 shattered the window with his fist. He jumped through and smashed a table into Jacks face.

"Damnit time to-" Elise tried to say before Snakeye grabbed her arm and teleported before saying "Okay my pretty time for a soul transfer".


End file.
